


Meet you in Wakanda

by kittyandmulder



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stucky - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky needs a hug, Captain America - Freeform, Comic, Emotional, Gay, Kissing, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Missing Scene, Nomad Steve Rogers, Post Civil War, Steve Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve is sorry, Stucky love forever, Wakanda, White Wolf Bucky Barnes, sappy Cap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyandmulder/pseuds/kittyandmulder
Summary: Steve wanted to give Bucky time and now there is no time at all and big feelings.Missing Scene before Thanos.





	Meet you in Wakanda

**Author's Note:**

> Kathy loves it so much when Bucky calls Stevie babydoll in some fanfiction so this is the result of this. Besides these two lovebirds didn’t get enough screen time in the movie so we’re just filling the gaps here. LOL 
> 
> from: 08.2018 
> 
> Steve and Bucky - Avengers Infinity War (Stucky)
> 
> by Kathy Clark
> 
> color: Mulder (11.2018)


End file.
